The Evil Card
by Ukagaimasu
Summary: A Syaoran+Sakura fic. A new Clow Card impersonates Li Syaoran and causes lots of trouble, like the Mirror Card to Sakura. Read on to find out the rest of the story...


Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captors or any of these characters mentioned in the story, they belong to CLAMP, and any others I missed I apologize.  
  
Author's Note: This is my first CCS fic. Please review!  
  
The Evil Card  
  
Sakura walked through the park during the night, looking at the dark sky and the stars. She could sense a magical aura nearby, but somehow she couldn't place who or what it belonged to. Suddenly a green blast of energy hurtled at her. She ducked and tripped over some rocks, falling face forward. Sakura saw a dark figure, holding a sword, and suddenly she realized that it was Li Syaoran! Or was it?  
  
"Your downfall has come Card Mistress," said Syaoran in a cold voice. He held his sword up straight in front of his face and said, "Force, know my blight, release the light! Lightning!"  
  
A sharp pain surging though her was all Sakura remembered before blacking out.  
  
Sakura woke up with a yell, sweating and frightened. Kero-chan woke up immediately with an irritated look on his face.   
  
"Sakura-chan, what's wrong?" asked Kero-chan, still rubbing his eyes with his paws.  
  
"Gomen nasai, Kero-chan, I had a bad dream," Sakura replied. "It was horrible."  
  
Sakura continued to tell Kero-chan the rest of her nightmare. Kero-chan nodded thoughtfully, and said, "It's probably just a dream, you really shouldn't worry about it."  
  
Sakura was somewhat relieved and smiled. "Thank you Kero-chan. Oyasumi."  
  
Sakura went back to sleep, and thought to tell Syaoran and Tomoyo tomorrow about her frightening nightmare.  
  
* * *  
  
The next morning, Sakura was still sleeping peacefully in her bed, when a loud knock at the door woke her up.  
  
"Oi kaijuu, you'd better wake up, you're late for school," said her older brother, Touya.  
  
"Urusei Touya! Chotto matte!" shouted an irritated Sakura. "And stop calling me that!"  
  
"You'll look worse than a kaijuu if you don't wash up!" said Touya, smirking.  
  
Sakura let out a noise of irritation and glanced at her clock, to see that it was 8:30.  
  
"Hoe! I'm late!" yelled Sakura, quickly brushing her hair, washing her face, and brushing her teeth. "Bye Kero-chan!" Sakura said to the still sleeping stuffed animal.  
  
She quickly ate breakfast, put on her rollerblades, and rollerbladed her way to school. Touya chuckled at Sakura's retreating form. "I wonder how long it will take for her to realize that I set her clock one hour forward?" he said.  
  
Sakura was rollerblading so fast that she almost skated past Tomoyo, her best friend.  
  
"Hey Sakura, why are you going so fast, wait up!" said Tomoyo.  
  
Sakura stopped and skated back to Tomoyo. "Sorry Tomoyo, but I'm late for school!"  
  
"Late?" asked Tomoyo in confusion. "But it's only 7:30..."  
  
"Huh? My clock said 8:30..., said Sakura. "Grr...it must've been a joke by my older brother...mou niichan no baka."  
  
Sakura remembered her nightmare last night and proceeded to tell Tomoyo about it.   
  
"So you had that dream last night? You should tell Syaoran about it too," commented a worried Tomoyo.  
  
Sakura nodded. "That's what I was thinking last night," she said.  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo entered their classroom and sat down. Syaoran walked in with an irritated look on his face. Sakura smiled at him as he sat down behind her, and he blushed slightly. Meiling frowned and looked jealous. Sakura whispered to him, "I need to talk to you at recess." Syaoran nodded and the class begun, starting with a spelling test and a math test. When recess finally came, Sakura immediately went to Syaoran.  
  
"What did you want to tell me, Sakura?" he asked, his amber eyes looking at her.  
  
Sakura proceeded to tell him about her nightmare last night, and how the figure that attacked her looked like him. Syaoran looked very troubled, after all, he wanted to protect Sakura, not hurt her.  
  
"I hope that dream was not a prediction of what will happen in the future," said Sakura softly. Syaoran nodded and said, "Be careful."  
  
After recess, Sakura witnessed some very strange things. She saw Syaoran shove a boy down the steps, and then run away laughing. She also saw him break a trophy case, and tear some people's books and possessions apart. This troubled Sakura greatly because not only did she believe that Syaoran would never do those things, she liked him.  
  
After school ended, Sakura walked out, right next to Syaoran. She glanced at him to see if he was alright, but he looked away. Suddenly, he flung Sakura against the fence, and glared at her.  
  
"Give me the Clow Cards!" he said harshly, towering over her. "You're a worthless pathetic Card Captor so give them to me!"   
  
"Syaoran, please, what are you doing?" said Sakura, frightened.   
"This can't be the real Syaoran," she thought.  
  
Syaoran shoved Sakura against the fence again, sending waves of pain through her body. Sakura collapsed to the ground, looking up a Syaoran in fear.  
  
"You heard what I said. Give me the Clow Cards NOW!!" Syaoran shouted, raising a fist.  
  
Tomoyo saw what was happening, gasped, and ran toward the scene. She stopped Syaoran and said, "What is wrong with you Syaoran? What are you doing?"   
  
He glared at Sakura and Tomoyo, then ran off, leaving a big trail of dust.  
  
"Sakura! Are you okay?" said Tomoyo, rushing to her side.  
  
Sakura got up from the ground, nodding, and rubbing her back, wincing.  
  
"Hey Sakura," said a voice from behind her.  
  
Sakura saw the face of Syaoran, grinning. He walked up to her and smiled.  
  
"Syaoran! Why...," said Sakura, tears forming in her eyes.  
  
"What did I do?" questioned Syaoran, concerned. He was interrupted by Tomoyo.  
  
"You threw Sakura at the fence and then you said you wanted the Clow Cards! Then you were about to punch her when I intervened!" said Tomoyo angrily. Syaoran looked shocked. "I would never do that to Sakura!" said Syaoran sincerely. "When did this happen?"  
  
Tomoyo looked calmer and replied, "Just now. The person that looked like you just ran off."  
  
Syaoran was very concerned now. That copy of him was ruining his reputation just like Sakura and the Mirror Card incident, but could this be the doing of a Clow Card? No Clow Card he knew could talk...  
  
"Syaoran, I saw you in school today, right after recess, shoving people down the stairs and laughing, breaking the school trophy case, and ruining people's possessions," said Sakura quietly.  
  
"What? I never did those things. You know that, don't you?" asked Syaoran, looking with pleading eyes at Sakura and Tomoyo.  
  
"I don't think that you did that Syaoran," said Sakura softly. "It was probably a copy or mirror image of you, remember the Mirror Card? It impersonated me and for a while, everyone thought I was wrecking stores and other things."  
  
Syaoran nodded and said, "I would never try to hurt you. I want to protect you, not harm you," he said, putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Sakura blushed and he was beginning to blush too. Suddenly, Meiling rushed up to them both and said, "What's going on Syaoran? Sakura, you better not try to steal him away from me!" She threw her arms around Syaoran and glared at Sakura. Syaoran sweatdropped and said goodbye to Sakura and Tomoyo, while struggling to pry Meiling off him. After finally getting Meiling off him, he thought, "I hope I can tell Sakura my real feelings for her before this card can cause any more trouble. I hope she doesn't hate me, especially after today, when that copy of me treated her harshly, and did other acts of mischief around the school."  
  
Syaoran began to walk back to his apartment, still wondering about the incidents.  
  
* * *  
  
Sakura had just told Kero-chan what had happened. He looked furious and said, "If that Chinese brat is trying to hurt you..."  
  
"He's not a Chinese brat, Kero-chan! He's very nice and caring!" Sakura protested. "He's also pretty cute too," Sakura thought to herself, and blushed.  
  
Later that evening, Sakura got a call. She picked up the phone and said, "Moshi moshi."   
  
"Sakura? This is Syaoran."  
  
"Oh hi Syaoran! What's up?" asked Sakura.  
  
"Meet me in the park right now. I have something important to tell you. Please come alone," Syaoran said.  
  
"Okay Syaoran," said Sakura.   
  
She put on her shoes and headed for the park. Along the way she met Tomoyo.  
  
"Sakura! Where are you going?" asked Tomoyo.  
  
"I'm going to the park to meet Syaoran. He said he had something important to tell me," said Sakura.  
  
"Oh! Can I come?" asked Tomoyo.  
  
"Uh...well...he said to come alone," Sakura said.  
  
Tomoyo grinned and looked at Sakura teasingly. "Are you going to the park to make out?" she inquired slyly.  
  
Sakura reddened immediately and said, "Don't be silly. Well, I've got to go to the park...bye Tomoyo!"  
  
Sakura ran off to the park, still trying to hide her blush.  
  
Tomoyo smiled, for as Sakura's best friend, she knew of Sakura's love for Syaoran.  
  
Tomoyo went back to her house and immediately got a phone call.  
  
"Moshi moshi," said Tomoyo.  
  
"Hello? Is this Tomoyo? This is Syaoran."  
  
"Syaoran? Aren't you supposed to be at the park to meet with Sakura? Or are you calling here through a cell phone?"  
  
"I don't have a cell phone, and meeting at the park? I have no idea what you are talking about Tomoyo. I never told her to meet me at the park..."  
  
Tomoyo gasped. "But if you didn't call her, that copy of you might have! You better go to the park and fast!"  
  
Syaoran was already out of his apartment and running to the park with his sword, ready to protect Sakura at all costs.  
  
Sakura walked through the park, looking for Syaoran, and looking at the dark sky and the stars. She could sense a magical aura nearby, like in her nightmare, but somehow she couldn't place who or what it belonged to. Suddenly a green blast of energy hurtled at her. She ducked and tripped over some rocks, falling face forward. Sakura saw a dark figure, holding a sword, and suddenly she realized that it was Li Syaoran!  
  
"Your downfall has come Card Mistress," said Syaoran in a cold voice. He held his sword up straight in front of his face and said, "Force, know my blight, release the light! Lightning!"  
  
A sharp pain surging though her was all Sakura remembered before blacking out.  
  
Syaoran arrived at the park just in time to see someone that looked exactly like him use a sword and sent a bolt of lightning at Sakura. Sakura collapsed in pain as the lightning hit her.  
  
"No! Sakura!" Syaoran shouted as Sakura fell to the ground.   
  
Syaoran ran to her and held her in his arms. Sakura woke up from her temporarily unconsciousness and looked up at Syaoran, who looked very concerned.   
  
"Sakura, are you okay?" asked Syaoran.  
  
Sakura blushed and nodded. Slowly, she got up and faced the copy of Syaoran.   
  
The real Syaoran stared at the copy, who was also staring at him. Then the real Syaoran held his sword straight up in front of his face, touched the middle of the sword with his hand, closed his eyes, and said, "Force, know my blight, release the light! Time!"  
  
The copy of Syaoran was stopped and Sakura stepped up next.   
  
"Clow Card, return to your power...CONFINE!!" shouted Sakura.  
  
The card was captured and fluttered to the ground. Syaoran picked up the card and handed it to Sakura.  
  
"The Evil card?" said Sakura, looking at the top of the card.  
  
"This card is very different from the other Clow Cards. For one thing, it can talk. It impersonated me extremely well, it even had my possessions, for example, my sword. The only thing that is different from that copy and me is that the copy is evil," Syaoran concluded. "You might want to ask Kero-chan about this too.  
  
Sakura nodded and then shyly wrapped her arms around Syaoran and kissed his cheek. "Thanks for helping me capture this card Syaoran," she whispered. Syaoran blushed a deep red and wrapped his arms around her too.  
  
Tomoyo was hiding in one of the bushes, holding her video camera and smiling. She missed the capture of that Clow Card, but this was more kawaii. She giggled and said in a loud whisper, "Aww, how kawaii!"  
  
Sakura and Syaoran let go of each other immediately and blushed. They were surprised to see Tomoyo, holding a video camera and smiling.  
  
"You taped that!?!" exclaimed Sakura and Syaoran together.  
  
When Tomoyo teasingly nodded and told them that she might play the video in front of their friends, Sakura and Syaoran blushed and started to chase a laughing Tomoyo back home.  
  
* * *  



End file.
